


Rain, Fight, and Sex

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: The rain pouring down makes it impossible to drive and stuck in such close quarters a fight quickly escalates to something more.





	Rain, Fight, and Sex

Laurel was pretty sure that the only reason her father hadn’t shot Constantine by now was because he had saved Sara’s soul, but the two men were far from getting along. She didn’t know if it was clashing personalities or the fact that John couldn’t care less about authority but they were never going to be friends.

“Do you have to push his buttons like that?“ She wasn’t looking at him keeping her eyes on the road and the rain that was coming down harder by the minute. Even with the lights on and windshield wipers going full blast it was hard to see in front of her. Which meant this was not the best time to be starting this conversation.  


Her glance turned to John for a split and she wanted to role her eyes. “It’s not like your old man was trying to be nice either luv.” What were the odds of them dying because she was banging her head against the steering wheel? Probably a lot, but this conversation was getting old fast. 

“I can’t do this while I’m driving. But I’m not forgetting about this conversation.”  


* * *

 

The rain was making it impossible to drive and Laurel pulled over to the side of the road. Luckily it seemed like everyone else had decided to stay home. Placing the car in park she turned to Constantine. “We’re not going anywhere until this stops. I think it’s the perfect time to have that conversation.” Neither one of them would be able to escape unless they wanted to get stuck in the storm and maybe they would actually get somewhere.

“And what conversation would that be luv.“ He knew exactly what she wanted to talk about it, but John was determined to put this off for as long as possible. Neither man was going to change and she had to know that by now.  


“All I’m asking for is that you don’t attempt to rile him up. One day he is really going to shoot you. Is that to much to ask for?“ Even with Oliver she was sure her father had some control but the neighbors had never called the police on her and Ollie for being to loud. Meeting one’s boyfriend while he’s having sex with your daughter did not leave a good first impression.  


“Yes,“ that was all he had to say to it. As long as her old man was picking at him, John was going to keep up his attitude. And this conversation would keep happening.  


A sigh left Laurel’s lips as she glared at her boyfriend. A simple yes and she crawled over to the passenger side to straddle his lap. “At least now you have to look at me. I’m serious John. I’m tired of being put in the middle between my father and my boyfriend.” She almost forgot what they were arguing about when she felt his hands travel up her bare legs.

“Hard to focus when you’re on my lap.“ His hands went up higher, reaching the edge of her skirt and he would have kept going if he hadn’t of grabbed him by the wrist to stop him. John looked up into Laurel’s angry eyes and rolled his eyes. “Than talk to your father luv. He’s the one starting all of this.”

* * *

 

It had been the start of an argument that would have ended with one of them storming out if they had been home. Instead they were stuck in her car and Laurel had made the stupid move of straddling his lap to make sure he was paying attention. She felt it every time he moved, every touch of his hands as he got more frustrated and as he got hard as she moved against him because of the close proximity.

It wasn’t the first time a fight had turned into sex. They were a passionate explosive couple and neither one was very good at dealing with their own feelings. It wasn’t a surprise when she felt her lips land on his instead of continuing to yell at each other. This was one argument neither one was going to win. 

John grunted and his fingers tangled in her hair as he kissed her back. She gasped into the kiss as she felt the tug at her hair and bit down on his lip. It was a subtle sign that neither one of them was conceding to the other, but Laurel had the upper hand in this position. Teeth clashing and tongues dueling, the kiss was brutal and bruising. She grabbed onto his shoulders, her nails digging into them. 

* * *

 

Laurel didn’t bother to take off his shirt, going straight for his belt. This was about sex, hard and fast. She felt him push up as she worked on his zipper and pushed down his pants and boxers. She liked feeling in control but John wasn’t going to let her feel like that for long. His hiked up her skirt and pushed her panties to the side as a couple of fingers entered her. Damn she was wet already but that was nothing new when they were fighting.

His thumb traced over her clit as his fingers pumped inside of her. It was enough to distract her long enough to just enjoy what he was doing to her. She rolled her hips against his hand and when she glanced at his face the smug smirk that drove her insane, in one way or another, was on his lips. Laurel eyes narrowed and she grabbed his cock in her hand.

Her first stroke was teasing and slow as she ran her thumb over the tip. Her nails gently ran down the sides and she heard him groan. She should have known that the action wouldn’t go unpunished as upped his games. He put more pressure on her clit and Laurel gasped. That’s how it went for a while, both trying to get the upper hand as they got the other person off.

She was so close to the edge but she didn’t want his hand getting her off. “I want you inside me.” John grunted and stopped his movements, after he pulled down her underwear she slipped onto his cock and just sat there. John held her hips still and kissed her, slipping his fingers between her lips letting Laurel taste herself. She licked his fingers clean, not caring about the stupid fight anymore. 

Laurel started moving her hips, riding him first slowly before speeding up her movement. John was kissing and biting her neck, leaving a mark she was sure. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her nails down his back, leaving a visible trail. Whether it was in pleasure or a warning she felt him bite down harder and it was all it took to send Laurel into an orgasm. A few more pumps and John followed.   

He collapsed against the back of the seat and she leaned against him. “We should fight like this more often, luv.” She didn’t think they should fight at all and Laurel glanced at the window seeing the rain starting to lighten. 

“Shut up John. I’m still pissed.” Laurel slid off his lap and back into her seat. She was sure they would continue something at home. Either the fight or the sex, maybe both. Probably both.


End file.
